Donna and Katie: Sisters
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A tale of two strong women who know nothing is more important in life than your family and your roots. A Donna and Katie-centered family story.
1. Episodes 1,2,3

**A/N:** I was really very disappointed with Donna's reaction to the whole Brooke and Bill affair so I am writing this as a therapy of sorts. Yes, Donna loves both of her sisters but there would have been nothing wrong with her saying _"You know what, Brooke, you effed up royally and you hurt Katie and I'm really upset with you. Make this right somehow". _I always adored the way Katie and Donna loved and supported each other so I am taking a stab at writing what should have happened, at least in my opinion. I will try to keep the Brooke bashing to a minimum lol (Note: I already have 5 mini-sodes as I call them, written so hopefully you won't have to wait long for an update.)

**Episode 1**

Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing as she stood in her beach house looking into Brooke's wide blue eyes that were alight with something akin to happiness. "You actually _kissed_ Bill? Bill Spencer?"

Brooke nodded. Donna couldn't believe it. She was almost speechless but yet … _"What about Katie?"_ She blurted out.

Brooke sighed and wrung her hands. "That's the hard part. Katie - I know when she gets her head on straight again… She's going to be –"

"Devastated!" Donna said. The Logan women admittedly had many men in common but they had tried never to share the same one at the same time. Now everything was all twisted.

"I know," Brooke said. "I know but it felt … It felt right somehow."

"Right?" Donna echoed. She was horrified on Katie's behalf. Brooke had never pretended to be a saint but this was going way too far even for her. Katie was suffering from debilitating post-partum depression; she was half out of her mind, and her sister was making moves on Katie's husband? Donna tried never to judge her sisters but this was beyond even her comprehension. "How can this be right?"

Brooke bristled. "I thought you of all people would understand Donna… Being drawn to someone who maybe isn't good for you but you can't help it because the chemistry is just too strong. Like the way you and Eric felt about each other way back when."

Donna shook her head. "Why did you have to tell me about this, Brooke? Talk about putting me between a rock and a hard place."

"I told you because I knew I could count on you to keep it a secret until we decide what to do."

"'We'?" Donna echoed. "You and Bill are already a 'we'?"

Brooke shook her head. "You are being so judgmental, Donna. I wouldn't have guessed you of all people would get on a soap box like this and start preaching about what's right and wrong."

"I am hardly preaching, Brooke. Maybe you feel guilty …" No, she doubted that. Instead she said, "I just don't like being in the position of knowing your secret. How am I supposed to be around Katie and not tell her?"

"You can't! Not until Bill and I decide if we want her to know. Not until she's better at least."

Donna shook her head and moved across the room, slumping down onto the sofa with her hands over her face for a moment. Her conscience was going to attack her like crazy but if she told Katie, she was betraying Brooke. If she didn't, she was betraying Katie. It was all so messed up. Why did this have to happen? Why did Brooke and Bill have to _make_ it happen?

"Donna, just don't say anything okay? I only told you because I thought you'd understand where I was coming from."

Donna said nothing for a moment, just shook her head. She finally looked up as she heard Brooke moving towards the door. She sighed. "She has a right to know, Brooke," Donna finally said. "If you won't tell Katie the truth about kissing Bill, then I will."

XoXoXo

**Episode 2**

It had been two days since Donna had demanded that Brooke tell Katie the truth about her kiss with Bill but as far as Donna knew, Brooke was keeping mum. Donna figured she should have known better than to expect Brooke to be up front about this.

For the first time in Donna's life, she was really, genuinely angry with Brooke and she was going to tell her so the next time she got the chance. But right now, she needed to see Katie. She had stayed away this long to give Brooke time to come clean but it wasn't happening it seemed and Donna knew her baby sister needed all the love and understanding she could get right now.

Donna drove to Bill and Katie's place before she could change her mind and climbed out of her Lexus. As she walked towards the front door, she noticed none other than Brooke pulling up beside in her convertible. She rolled her eyes and immediately demanded, "Are you going to tell her?" as soon as Brooke hopped out of the convertible.

"Donna," Brooke snapped. "Will you stop pushing this?"

"Why are you here?" Donna asked. "To make another move on your sister's husband?"

"I resent that!" Brooke snapped again. "How dare you pass judgment on me, Donna? You're not exactly a saint yourself. Besides, you've never acted like this way towards me before."

"I've never been as disgusted with you as I am right now," Donna returned, glaring at Brooke. She loved her eldest sister a lot but she wanted Brooke to do the right thing for once. If she wanted Bill so bad, she should declare her intentions and free Katie from that megalomaniac.

Brooke shook her head. "I should have known better than to tell you," she said.

"I wish to god you had never involved me in this but since you did, one of us is going to spill the beans to Katie right now. Do you hear me?" Donna demanded.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Donna. "I can't believe your attitude."

The sisters started bickering back and forth then the way they never had before. Just then the front door opened and Bill walked out. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Bill demanded.

Brooke broke off railing at Donna about being a hypocrite and literally fluttered her eyelashes at Bill! Donna fumed as she marched over to him. Before she could stop herself, she had slapped him clear across the face. "You're a pig," she hissed. "You're a pig who is ruining my family!"

XoXoXo

**Episode 3**

Bill reared back as Donna clobbered him with her open fist. He caught himself against Brooke's convertible door before he could tip over. For a woman, Donna sure could pack a punch!

Bill glared at Donna even as Brooke ran over to his side, grabbed his arm and tried to gauge if he had sustained any permanent damage. Donna glared back.

"What the hell was that for?" Bill demanded.

"Oh Brooke didn't tell you? I know about you two and your little kissing episode," Donna hissed. "After all you put Katie through with Steffy; you actually go after her own sister!"

"Maybe you're jealous Bill isn't going after you," Brooke snapped. "Maybe you're mad because no man has touched you since Nick left town."

Donna longed to slap Brooke too but resisted. Instead she shook her head at both of them. "Which one of you is going to tell Katie the truth?"

Brooke looked at Bill and he looked back at her with a stony expression. "Why did you tell Miss High and Mighty here about the kiss?"

Brooke glanced at Donna, shooting her the evil eye before turning back to face Bill. "I needed advice. I want to tell Katie the truth too; I was just waiting for the go-ahead from you."

"What is there to tell?" Bill asked as he yanked away from her grasp. "We shared a moment, a kiss, because I was angry at my wife for abandoning my son and me…"

Brooke looked horrified. "Bill, are you saying –"

"I am saying, this is not worth getting everyone's panties in a twist over. I love Katie. Yes I am still incredibly angry at her but she's the one for me."

Brooke looked every which way but at Bill and Donna realized the truth - Brooke had been hanging her hopes on being with Bill. Donna felt badly for Brooke for a moment but shrugged it off.

"Katie still deserves to know the truth," Donna said.

"Oh no. No one's going to say a word to her about this," Bill declared hotly. "This is between my wife and me and if I want her to know, I will be the one to tell her. So butt out!"

Donna shook her head. "Sorry but that's not good enough for me and Katie certainly deserves better. I am going to tell her if neither of you will man - or woman - up and do it."

"No you're not," Bill said and grabbed her arm as she tried to dart past him. He wrenched her tightly to him. "You will not say a damn word to Katie, do you hear me?"

Donna tried to free herself from his tight grasp but it was vice-like on her arm. "Bill, let go of me, dammit. You have no right to manhandle me."

"Just walk the other way then, Donna," Bill said. "Or I'll make your pathetic life a living hell. That's a promise."

Donna wrenched free finally, so fast she hit the ground on her ass. Brooke hesitated only a moment before running to Donna's side. She held out her hand and Donna stared at it a moment like it was a coiled viper, poised to strike. "Donna, stop your one-woman crusade, okay?" Brooke said.

"She has a right to know the truth," Donna said. "I hate lying to my little sister."

"Do it for your eldest sister then," Brooke said. "You heard Bill. He doesn't even want me so why upset the apple cart?" Brooke kept holding out her hand to Donna but Donna shook her head, instead pulling herself to her feet on her own.

"Brooke, do you really think it's fair for Katie to be stuck with an egomaniac like Bill who doesn't think twice about manhandling or threatening women?" Donna looked deeply in Brooke's eyes. "Brooke, you know the right thing to do."

Brooke slowly nodded as she looked at Bill who crossed his arms and glared back at her. "Bill, we have to tell Katie."

"No - hell no, Brooke!"

"Tell me what?" Katie asked as she suddenly walked out the front door and spied Bill with her sisters.


	2. Episodes 4,5,6

**Episode 4**

"Well, is someone going to tell me what's going on here?" Katie asked as she looked around at three, matching guilty faces. "You all look so … Well, like I've caught you all with your hand in the cookie jar. What's going on?" She chuckled nervously and then held out her hand imploringly. "Talk to me. Someone. _Please."_

"Katie –" Donna started, her eyes gentle as they locked upon Katie's.

"What is it, Don?" Katie asked. She shifted nervously on her two feet, knowing somehow life was about to change forever.

"Donna was just leaving," Bill said. "As was Brooke. They had a little disagreement about who gets to babysit Will first and –"

Donna glared at Bill. Was that the best he could come up with and why was he still lying through his disgusting teeth?

Katie shook her head. "Bill, don't lie to me. I can tell this is much more serious than just a disagreement over arranging a play date for our son."

Bill growled. "Just drop it, Katie, okay, honey? We can talk later. For now you need to lie down and rest." He reached for her arm but she shook free from his grasp.

She looked at Brooke who looked away and then stared at Donna. "Donna, please. You've never lied to me. What's really going on?"

Bill fixed Donna with a hateful glare but she sighed. "Katie, there's something we need to tell you. But maybe you should sit down first."

"I don't want to sit down," Katie said. "Something's really wrong here and I want to know what it is."

Donna sighed and gently laid her hand on Katie's arm as Bill growled at both of them low and deep in his throat. Donna was about to tell Katie the truth when Brooke stepped forward instead.

"Donna, let me do it," Brooke said. "It's my responsibility."

Katie looked at Brooke imploringly. "What's going on, Brooke?"

"I am so worried about you, Katie," Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears. A single tear dashed down her cheek. "I was so worried about you too when Bill and I took off to Aspen to find you. We grew close …"

"I know that."

"But the closeness …"

"Brooke!" Bill snapped. "Brooke, please be quiet. Think about what you're doing here."

Brooke shook her head. "Bill, Donna's right. Katie deserves to know the whole truth. While we were in Aspen, Bill and I got really close and … We kissed. It was just once but … I thought for a dumb moment it meant something. But I realize it didn't and that you deserve better than what either of us can offer you."

Katie stared at Brooke and then Bill and Donna in horror. But she wasn't saying anything. In fact, she was painfully quiet and terribly pale. Donna looked at her baby sister with concern. "Katie, honey, I know this is a lot to take in right now. Let's go inside and talk okay? You need to sit down. You look very pale."

Katie shook her head and wrenched free from her sister's grasp. Bill was shouting loudly but it sounded so far away to her own ears. She felt her legs suddenly give out on her and the next thing, she knew, everything went black.

XoXoXo

**Episode 5**

"If Katie doesn't survive this," Bill said to Donna in a menacing voice, "you're going to regret the day you were ever born."

Donna's eyes filled with tears but not because she was scared of Bill's threat; rather, because in her arms, laying all too still on the pavement, was her baby sister. Katie was an unnatural shade of white and from what she could tell with her own shaky hand, Katie's pulse felt far too weak.

She ignored her brother-in-law. "Hey, Katie, you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine," Donna said in a voice that didn't sound very convincing to her own ears. "You have to be because Will needs his mom and I need my little sister."

"Where's the goddamn ambulance?" Bill barked. He crouched down on Katie's other side. He reached out and stroked his wife's dark chestnut hair. "Katie, wake up, okay? Will needs you. I need you."

Donna wanted to scream at him that if he really needed Katie so much, he wouldn't have gone and kissed Brooke. He wouldn't have upended their family. But in the back of her mind, Donna wondered if this really was her fault. Why had she been so gung-ho to tell Katie the truth? Why couldn't she just let sleeping dogs lie?

A tear rolled down Donna's cheek. Bill spotted it and growled at her. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You wanted everyone to be as miserable as you are."

Donna didn't bother to reply. Perhaps Bill was right though. It was such a horrifying thought.

They both looked up as Brooke came bolting out of the mansion. "They should be here in five minutes."

"Five minutes may be too long," Bill said. Donna watched Bill's expression. He did look decidedly worried about his wife but maybe it was just his guilty conscience talking – if he had one.

"Is she breathing?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Yes. Her pulse is quiet but it appears to be there," Donna said. "Brooke, are you going to stay with Will while we go to the hospital?"

"I don't think Katie will want that right now," Brooke said. "I'll go to the hospital with Bill instead."

Donna shook her head. "I don't think Katie will like that any better."

"Donna, you don't understand. I need to tell her how sorry I am."

"It can wait until she's actually awake."

"I don't want her to die without knowing how much I love her!"

"She's not going to die!" Donna cried. "She's not…"

"She better not," Bill said. He looked at Donna. "Right now I don't trust you around my wife or kid so go home. We can take it from here."

"I'm not leaving my sister."

"Then stay with Will," Brooke said. "Just until Liam can get here."

"This isn't right …"

"Damn right it's not. But you started this in motion," Bill said. "I suppose I have no choice but to let you stay with my son right now, but don't expect it to ever happen again."

Donna finally nodded. She didn't like this at all but could hardly leave Will and Brooke was pushing to go with Bill. Donna believed it would only make things worse but she would never abandon her nephew. Never. Especially if Katie…

No, no she refused to go there.

Just then they heard the wail of sirens approaching. In the next thirty seconds, the ambulance was pulling into the driveway. Two paramedics hopped out and a third rolled out a stretcher. Bill was barking orders at them the whole time.

Katie was loaded in very quickly but not quickly enough for Donna's liking. Time was too precious and too fleeting, especially with her sister's life on the line.

She watched Bill help Brooke into the back of the ambulance and then the sirens were turned on again as the van hurtled out of there. Donna watched for a moment and then ran inside to be with her little nephew.

XoXoXo

**Episode 6**

Donna fought tears as she climbed the mansion's stairs two by two. She made it to the nursery in no time and quietly pushed the door back. She found her nephew awake and he had sticky tearstains on his face which told her that he had been crying and had probably only stopped when he believed no one was coming for him.

"Oh sweet baby boy," Donna said softly and picked him up, cradling him to her chest. He whimpered once and then quieted. She felt moisture on her hand and realized he had soaked through his diaper. She moved over to the changing table and laid him down as she began to pull a diaper and wipes from the underneath it. She undressed the little boy who stared up at her as she chewed on his little fists. Donna's heart was warmed by it. Truly nothing terrible could happen to his mother, to leave this sweet child an almost-orphan.

"Nope, your mama is gonna be just fine, Will. Yep she is," Donna said. "I know you must be scared though waking up from a nap and finding me here instead of your mother. But I love you so much too. You're wonderful and I am going to take good care of you until Katie comes home. And she will come home, Will, she has to."

Donna felt tears once again burn her eyes but she held them back. She managed to say soothing words to the infant as she changed him and dressed him in a blue sleeper outfit.

"I am so glad I get to be here with you though," Donna said as she picked up the baby and settled into the rocking chair with him, slowly moving back and forth as she talked to him. "You know I didn't get to raise your cousin Marcus so all these firsts you're experiencing, in a way, they are firsts for me too. It's so exciting to see you grow and change and come into your own personality. Though honestly I hope you take after your mother. She's so wonderful, truly she is."

Donna rocked the baby for a good twenty minutes before she realized that he was fast asleep. She touched his cheek and pressed a feather-soft kiss to his forehead. She stood and moved over to his crib. She settled him inside and pulled a downy yellow blanket up to his waist. He began to snore and she smiled. Katie had been a big snorer as a baby too. Donna remembered that well even though she had only been a little toddler at the time Katie came home to the family. She also remembered how excited they had all been for another little girl. Well, except for Stormie who had been praying for a baby brother. But he grew to love her almost as instantaneously as the rest of them had.

"Katie, please be alright," she whispered as a single tear tracked down her cheek. She grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on. She then walked out of the room and hurried back down the hall. She went into one of the guest rooms and picked up the telephone.

She immediately dialed Brooke's cell phone but after two rings, it went straight to voicemail. She dialed Bill next and his did the same. "Shit," Donna spat. "What's going down at the hospital?" She decided a call to Cedars was in order. She dialed information and asked for the hospital's number. She was put through to a clerk who asked to direct her call.

"Actually I don't know who I should be directed to… My name is Donna Logan and my sister Katie Spencer was just brought in there after passing out. Can you please, please tell me if she's alright? I can't get a hold of my brother-in-law or my other sister."

"Katie Spencer, you said?"

"Yes."

Donna heard fingers rapidly flying over computer keys and then the woman was clearing her throat. "Uh Miss Logan, your sister is in the operating room right now."

"Ohmigod, is it that bad?"

"Apparently she's suffered a heart attack but that's all that I know."

"Th – thank you," Donna murmured and disconnected before letting the phone fall from her fingers. It hit the carpeted floor with barely a sound. "My god," she whispered. "What have Brooke and Bill done? What have _I _done?"


End file.
